


Promises of Love

by TheNerdAndFandoms



Category: The Witchlands Series - Susan Dennard
Genre: Aeduan and Iseult are my OTP, Baesult being cute, F/F, F/M, Fluff, I thought it was like 5, I'm not good at tags, I'm ruined by this fandom, Its already 7:30, Lev and Vaness are together, Merik and Safi are cute, Nevermind I wont stop, So ill stop, Stix and Vivia are freaking amazing, Wow I'll stop now, You made me ship Caden and Leopold, You made me ship Lev and Vaness, cuteness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28491159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNerdAndFandoms/pseuds/TheNerdAndFandoms
Summary: Aeduan tells Iseult he loves her. Vivia and Stix are just being a cute couple, as always. Merik and Safi are their usual selves. Caden and Zander are watching Owl. Lev and Vaness are cuddling because they don't have much free time with each other.
Relationships: Aeduan/Iseult det Midenzi, Lev/Vaness (The Witchlands Series), Ryber Fortiza/Kullen Ikray, Safiya fon Hasstrel/Merik Nihar, Vivia Nihar/Stacia "Stix" Sotar
Comments: 24
Kudos: 7





	1. I Love You's and Cuddling

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at summary's and tags. Sorry. This is all fluff, honestly. I think I'll make this multiple chapters, because I want to incorporate all of the ships. I hope everyone doesn't mind I made Lev and Vaness a couple. Let me know what you think, or don't. I don't mind. Anyway...I hope you like it! I think it will be 5 short chapters. One for each ship and one for Caden and Zander taking care of Owl.  
> P.S. Sorry if I have any grammar or spelling mistakes that I missed. Sometimes I don't see them.  
> 

Aeduan was nervous. So nervous he felt like he was shaking. He realized there was really no reason to be nervous. Iseult and him had been through so much together already. He remembered seeing her in the lighthouse in Venaza City, it felt like it had been forever.  
A week ago, he had asked her on a date. Their first date. Their first date where he was going to tell her he loved her. So he was freaking out a little. He had asked her to wear something nice, not that she didn't always look nice. Aeduan made grilled salmon served with roasted potatoes and mixed vegetables. He also splurged a little on the nicest bottle of wine Nubrevna had to offer.  
Surprisingly, it had been Vivia that had helped him plan everything perfectly. Unfortunately, she says whatever she's thinking. So Aeduan had been called a “lovesick fool” multiple times. But Vivia also told him that Iseult was clearly in love with him too. So that gave him a boost of confidence even if he didn't entirely believe her.  
Aeduan glanced at the clock sitting on the coffee table. 6:45. He told Iseult to be here at 7:00. He took a deep breath in and looked over everything one more time, contemplated calling Vivia again, then decided against it because she told him she would be out and he didn't want his fingers cut off for calling her when she told him not to. She scared everyone. Even a Bloodwitch.  
He looked at the clock again. 6:52. Almost time, and knowing Iseult she would be here five minutes early. He took a deep breath and looked at himself in the mirror. He really did clean up nicely. Without blood splatter all over his face and a good dress shirt, he almost looked handsome. He didn't know what Iseult saw in him. She was beautiful and he was...fine.  
At 6:54 there was a knock on his door. Immediately his nerves came back to him. He walked over to the door, took a deep breath and opened it. But it wasn't Iseult, it was Safi. Before he could say anything, she said, “Okay, I know your date starts in just a minute but I just wanted to tell you that Iseult is really nervous. I’m guessing you are too, but I just want you to know that if you ever hurt her I will break every bone in your body.” He was so shocked, he couldn't say anything. But she continued, “But I trust that you wont hurt her because you obviously love her. Now, good luck. Really, I’m rooting for you. Bye!”  
It was nice that Safi liked him at least. He knew that she was serious in saying she would break every bone in his body if he hurt Iseult. Just as he closed the door, there was another knock. He checked the time. 6:57. Before he could lose confidence, he opened the door and took in Iseult standing there. She was breathtaking. With her hair up in some sort of style he didn't know the name of and wearing a deep blue dress that touched the tops of her feet, she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen in his life.

Iseult was nervous. Safi had helped her pick out an outfit, but she still wasn't sure she looked good. Safi said she looked amazing, but she was obligated to say that. She was also kind of scared because Safi said she had to “warn” Aeduan of something and she didn't like the sound of that.  
When she finally knocked on Aeduan’s door, he answered almost immediately. He looked at her dress with his mouth hanging open. Did she look that bad? When suddenly he suddenly blurted, “You look beautiful.” Oh. That's why he was staring. She looked down and bit her lip.  
Iseult said, “Thank you.” While blushing a thousand shades of red. When she finally looked up, he was smiling softly. WIth the most loving expression, she couldn't help but smile too.  
Aeduan held out his hand for her to take, leading her inside. She looked around, noticing the candles set on a red tablecloth in the dining room. With plates of what looked like salmon and potatoes. There was also a bottle of red wine. He really thought of everything. She couldn't handle the love swelling inside her chest.  
Iseult had already decided that she was going to tell him that she loved him. And immediately flee from the room, because she didn't know what she would do if he rejected her. As he led her to the table, he pulled out her chair for her. She sat down while he pushed the chair back in. When he sat down and looked at her, it reminded her of when he had pulled her out of the origin well so long ago. Saving her after she saved him. Of how they had been so close, she thought Aeduan was going to kiss her. Until they had been interrupted by raiders.  
Breaking the daze, he said, “I hope you like salmon. I thought it would be a good choice. And the potatoes have fresh herbs from the gardens on them. Parley, rosemary, and sage I think. I made it all myself, but I’m not sure if you would like it…” He was rambling, meaning he was probably just as nervous as her. That fact made her feel better.  
He trailed off awkwardly and gestured at her food, telling her they can start eating. She picked up her fork and knife and cut a piece of salmon. She put it in her mouth and almost moaned. It was deliciously melting in her mouth. The sauce and herbs that were put on it made it flavorful and mouthwatering.  
He asked, “Do you like it?”  
“It's delicious! I love it!” She answered passionately. She immediately felt embarrassed, but when he smiled proudly, she wasn't anymore. She didn't know why she was nervous, things were always easy with Aeduan. Even when they were still just in an alliance with each other, it was easy to talk to him. 

After an amazing dinner, Iseult and Aeduan were curled around each other on the couch. Watching some T.V. drama that neither of them were paying attention to. Aeduan needed to tell Iseult that he loved her. He had meant to tell her during dinner, but they had started talking about when they were traveling together and then they started talking about Owl. And neither of them could stop smiling, so it slipped his mind while somehow being more prominent than ever.  
Finally he worked up the courage to tell her, so he stated, “I need to tell you something.”  
While sitting up and paying full attention to Aeduan she replied, “Okay, but I need to tell you something too.” She added quickly, “But you go first.”  
“Okay, well I’ve been thinking a lot about you. About...us. And I realized that I, that I…” He took a deep breath and said, not looking at Iseult, “That I love you.”  
He heard her gasp and turned his head just in time for Iseult to kiss him. It was a short, sweet kiss, but he had a feeling he would always remember her soft lips against his. She leaned her forehead against his and said, “I needed to tell you that I loved you too. I wasn't sure if you felt the same way. I was really nervous.” She looked at him through thick lashes and smiled softly.  
Aeduan couldn't stand not kissing her after she told him that, so he did. He kissed her and she kissed him back. Smiling through the kisses and small laughs all while the stupid drama kept on playing in the background.


	2. Proposals and Sweet Stuff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stix proposes to Vivia while she takes her on a dinner date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this was good. I originally was going to just have them on a date but I figured...Why not make Stix propose to Vivia?   
> Because I do think Stix would be the one proposing.  
> Anyway, let me know what you think!

You got this Stix! It will be fine! Those were the words Stix kept repeating to herself in her head. Vivia has said she loved Stix so many times already, there is no reason for her to say no. They’ve been together for 4 months and even before the war, it was like they were already a couple.  
Still Stix couldn't shake her nerves. She had been planning this dinner for months. The dinner she would propose to Vivia at. Now her palms were sweating. Great. She and Vivia agreed that Stix would pick Vivia up at 8:00. At the moment it is 7:54. She would have to leave within the next 5 minutes. That did nothing to calm her.  
The clock read 7:56 now. Time to go. She started walking down the halls to Vivia’s bedroom. The queens bedroom. Stix had been so happy when Vivia finally took up her title as Queen of Nubrevna. That was the day they first kissed. She still remembered how Vivia hadn't been able to stop smiling and laughing.   
The memory almost made her forget about her nerves. Almost. Once she arrived at Vivia’s door, she took a deep breath and knocked twice. She heard Vivia’s voice call through the door saying, “Coming!” She then heard some shuffling on the other side of the door right before it was flung open to reveal Vivia wearing what must have been the most beautiful dress Stix had ever seen. She might have passed out then.  
Instead of passing out and making a complete fool out of herself, (And also wrinkling the suit she bought) she said, “Ready to go?”  
“Yep. Where are we going that I had to dress up fancy for?”  
Stix smiled and said, “That. Is a surprise.”  
“You know I could order you to tell me right? I am the queen.”  
She gasped, exaggerating, “You would never!”  
When Stix looked over at Vivia she couldn't help but smile so wide it hurt her face. Vivia is so strong and beautiful. She’s been through so much and Stix wanted to give her everything she ever asked for. Stix loved her so much.   
She didn't realize they had arrived at the restaurant until they were already walking through the doors. She had reserved the entire restaurant to Vivia and herself for the night. The chefs were making tagliatelle pasta with garlic parmesan sauce and fresh parsley as a garnish. Stix had them save some champagne for the occasion too.  
As the women got seated and the appetizers came out, crab dip with focaccine to dip in it, Stix mentally went over her speech again. First she would tell Vivia how much she loved her and how she wanted her to be happy for the rest of her life. Then she would get down on one knee and pull out the ring. Then she would ask. And hopefully Vivia would say yes.

Dinner finished without a flaw, everything going smoothly. Stix figured it would be time to ask before dessert came out. So before she could stop herself, she started, “Vivia I want you to know how much I love you. How much I want you to find everything you’ve ever wanted in life. And to lead your country, finally, in peace. But most of all, be happy.”   
Stix stepped out of her seat and said, looking into Vivia’s beautiful brown eyes, “And I would be honored if you might want to spend that time with me.” She knelt, “Vivia Nihar,” she pulled out the ring, “Will you marry me?”

Vivia’s heart stopped dead in her chest when she saw Stix kneel before her, pulling something out of her jacket pocket. She hadn't ever seen an expression full of so much love. Seeing it triggered every memory of her and Stix laughing together. Crying together, through everything, they still loved each other.   
She distantly realized she was crying, distantly felt the tears streaming down her face. Then she realized she hadn't said anything so she quickly stood up and blurted, “Yes. Gods, yes. I love you so much Stix.”  
Now, Stix was crying, while she slid the ring onto Vivia’s finger and then held her face and smiled like this was the only thing she needed in the entire world. Still a crying laughing mess, Vivia kissed Stix.   
It was like the fairytales, she couldn't have been happier. It could have hours later or just minutes, but they heard someone clear their throat off to the side. They broke apart reluctantly and saw a waiter holding their dessert.   
“I suppose we should eat our dessert. No point in wasting good food.” Stix admitted.  
“I suppose we should.” Vivia answered.  
So they sat back down and finished their meal, absolutely oblivious to the world around them. Too wrapped up in each other to care.


	3. Old Movies and Celebrations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merik and Safi are just having a quiet night while their friends are professing love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all like this, I know its been a bit since I updated. Let me know what you think! I know it's a little short, but it doesn't have a big plot like the other chapters.   
> Anyway, enjoy!

“Tonight is a night to relax, calm down! Everything is going to be fine!” Safi was trying to comfort Merik, he was wondering if Stix had proposed to Vivia yet.

“I know, I’m just worried. What if she doesn't say yes? I just want her to be happy. What is she freaks out? She might do that.” Merik rambled. He truly just wanted his sister to be happy, but he could be overbearing at times.

Safi just sighed and stood up from the couch, “I’m going to get some wine, put the movie in so we can enjoy the night without worrying about everyone else. Besides I have a feeling we won’t be hearing from anyone else tonight.” She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

Merik couldn’t help but smile at his girlfriend, huffing a laugh at her jope. He just rolled his eyes and moved to put the movie in. It was called The Titanic. He’s never seen it before, but Safi has. She said it was good. The disc started playing as Safi came in with two glasses of red wine. She handed him his glass and sat down next to him. Raising a toast she started, “To old movies and celebrations.”

He clinked his glass with hers and took a sip. Watching his girlfriend take her sip and set her glass down on the table beside her. Mirroring her actions he set his glass down too. Merik put his arm around her while she got comfortable sitting between his legs. The movie started playing but he wasn’t paying attention. He couldn’t believe he was sitting here with her between his arms.

_⁓_

_Merik had been the first of the group to admit he was crushing on someone else. It had really just come out._

_They were all just sitting around watching cartoons and playing truth or dare. Merik had picked truth and Ryber had grinned wickedly. She looked innocent on the outside but she showed no mercy during truth or dare._

_He remembered the exact wording of her question, “So, Merik, do you like anyone? In our group?”_

_Of course, she already knew that Safi was a constant subject on his mind. That he couldn’t help but grin awkwardly whenever she texted him. She sent him these memes, that were in no way funny, but it hadn’t mattered to him. Constantly, she had left him breathless. She was so beautiful and strong and smart. How could you not fall for her? So when Ryber continued to smile in that knowing way of hers, he blurted out, “Yes.” All eyes had turned to him in surprise. But the only person he could look at was Safi. She was biting her lip and it was such a_ Safi _thing to do, that he stood up right there and kissed her. Right in front of everyone; he kissed her and despite having a witchery for wind, that was the most magical moment of his life._

_⁓_

Even now, his heart flopped pathetically in his chest whenever she kissed him. So while she watched the movie, he watched her. Her facial expressions when the two characters had their first kiss and how she snuggled into his chest when she started to fall asleep.

Safi was so passionate and strong, he just wanted to hold her against him when he remembered everything she has gone through. When she started to cry because the boat started sinking, he squeezed her to him.

She looked up at him and smiled through her tears. He smiled softly back down at her. Every previous worry gone for the moment. She was always able to calm him down when he was stressed. He loved the nights like this. When they were both absolutely worry-free and two wrapped up in eachother to care about anything else. Sometimes he forgets to stop and breathe, but he always has Safi to ground him.

Just like she has him when she has nightmares of the war. She would wake up shaking and sobbing, past memories of harder times. And he would stay by her side and whisper soft words of love and comfort until she stopped trembling. Sometimes she would tell him about the nightmare, but sometimes she couldn’t bear to repeat the horrors she saw. He never pushed her; he had his own memories of the war, though she had gone through so much more.

Being half of the Cahr Awen meant a lot of responsibility, and when Safi had had to fight for freedom and justice, she was left with horrible memories. He wished he could take every single one of them from her, but he couldn't, so he showed his support in the long nights of tearful breaths and sorrowful words.

Merik leaned down slowly, to kiss Safi. She tilted her head up a little higher to make it easier, and they were both smiling into the kiss as the distance was closed between them. Just that whisper of a kiss had him letting out his breath, the tension melting from both of their shoulders. There was so much love and joy that filled him he couldn’t bear it. He pulled her closer to him and she sighed through the kiss.

They laid there all night, tangled up in eachother, watching old movies and being the comfort the other needed.


	4. Futures & Families

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leopold and Caden deal with their future on the night Zander and Caden have to watch Owl while everyone else is on dates or professing love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope no one minds that I used Caden and Leopold as a ship. Let me know what you think!

“You can’t just give a child a knife!” Caden yelled from the other side of the kitchen.

“Well how was I supposed to know!” Zander countered, trying to get Owl to give it back.

“It’s common sense! You have to cut the fruit yourself!” Caden answered. He sighed -defeated- and sat down on a stool in the kitchen.

After Zander finally managed to get the knife from Owl, he put it in the sink and sat across from Caden. Owl sitting next to him. She had a mischievous glint in her eyes that could only mean trouble.

“We are supposed to be looking after her tonight. It’s only one night! Everyone else on their stupid dates,” Caden grumbled.

His boyfriend -Leopold- told them he’d be here soon, but he wouldn’t be helping at all anyway. Leopold was lucky he was cute, because if he wasn’t then...Caden, sighed; he’d still love him.

They had gotten together a few months ago and Caden was the happiest he’d ever been. Henrik and Caden’s father hadn’t taken it so well, but a threat from Vaness, Safi, and Vivia had quickly silenced them. 

Tonight, Vivia and Stix were out together, because Stix was proposing; Safi and Merik were “cuddling on their couch” as if that’s all they’d be doing; Aeduan was finally going to admit his feelings to Iseult; Lev and Vaness were just spending some time away from empress and guard duties; and Ryber and Kullen were doing something, Caden didn’t really know. 

Owl must have decided she wanted the knife back because she started to climb the counter. She was so small, yet so destructive. But Caden and Zander couldn’t complain. Owl had quickly become part of their family and everyone loved her so much. She was spoiled by all of them.

Owl was still ultimately Iseult and Aeduan’s daughter, but everyone else loved her like family. Caden wanted a family someday. He wondered if Leopold wanted that too.

But times like this, when Owl somehow managed to get the knife back made him contemplate his decision on wanting children. 

Because right now Owl was looking like she was about to stab Zander. And Leopold chose that moment to walk in. And was it just Caden or was the room shaking? 

Nope. The room was definitely shaking. But,  _ thank the Gods,  _ Owl seemed to like Leopold, so the room stopped shaking and she dropped the knife and quite literally jumped into his arms. 

Zander immediately picked up the knife and hid it, but Caden was too busy staring at Leopold and Owl. 

Leopold had this smile that lit up his entire face and he was...beautiful. So utterly beautiful, that Caden knew he wanted to spend the rest of his life with this man. 

Leopold was the future emperor of Cartorra, so some people wouldn’t like it, but...he didn’t care. Caden loved him so much it was painful. 

So, he walked up to Leopold, Owl had already scurried back to Zander and was eating chicken nuggets, and kissed him. Leopold was shocked, but quickly recovered and put his arms around his boyfriends neck while Caden’s own arms went around Leopold’s waist.

It wasn’t a passionate kiss or filled with heat, but a soft kiss that said,  _ I love you and I would do anything for you. _

When they pulled apart, he asked, in a brief moment of confidence, “What do you think about kids?”

“Like, of my own?”

“Yes,” he answered, already nervous.

“I’d love them.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I am officially shipping Leopold and Caden. What has this fandom done to me? I'm not even complaining.


End file.
